Lucky Millionare
by darkmagician751
Summary: a percabeth one shot. in this story, they are not demigods. Percy receives a prophecy that he will obtain many dollars,but his best friend will get all the money in thirty-nine days. It's my first story. somewhat of a AU


Disclaimer: i do not own anything but the plot. Rick Riordan owns the characters.

Percy's POV

I was walking in the New York Airport to meet Annabeth. Her plane from San Francisco was arriving soon. When I was almost there, an elderly women came up to me and said, "You will soon have vast wealth. Money will be in millions. And in thirty -nine days, there will none of it left for you, for your best friend will be counting the millions." She then wandered on. As I continued to make my way to pick up Annabeth, I looked down and found a lottery ticket. It was for fifty million dollars. I hurried on my way in excitement. When I found her, I wasn't thinking of what the lady said. I was thinking about all the time we would have together. After making our way out of the airport, we called a taxi and made our way to my apartment. We had decided to have dinner and settled down to watch television. That was when I heard my lottery ticket was the winning ticket. I showed Annabeth the ticket and she couldn't believe that I won! She suggested that we hurry and cash it in now! So, we quickly made our way of the apartment to the lottery shop to cash it in.

As soon as we received the fifty million dollars, Annabeth suggested that I put it in a bank. We made our way to the nearest bank so I can deposit thirty million. I willingly gave both Annabeth and my parents ten million each. The next morning. Before Annabeth was awake, I withdrew a few thousand and bought myself a Prius. I drove the Prius home and surprised Annabeth with the new car just for me! I went inside and checked my email, only to find a letter from my parents saying that they did not want the money. So I decided to give it to Annabeth. On Wednesday, I went and withdrew one hundred dollars. I suggested that we go somewhere else for a vacation. I let Annabeth choose the destination. We packed our suitcases, bought our tickets and were soon on a plane to Greece. Once we arrived at Greece, we changed ten million dollars to euros. We now had sixty-six million euros. We found a hotel very close to the Athena Parthenon because I knew that Annabeth always wanted to go there. Inside of the hotel, there was two huge beds. The beds were covered with pictures of the Olympian gods. Besides the beds, there was a pithos. The pithos were covered with writings of Ancient Greece. We decided to go out to dinner that night to a restaurant called Greece's Owl Express. After dinner we made our way back to the hotel to relax and get some sleep. The next day, we went to see all of the other attractions in Greece. We wove our way through Athens. Then, we went to Sparta. After we went to Sparta, we took a cruise all the way to Cretes. The cruise stopped in Corinth, Thessaloniki and Patras. Everywhere we went, I bought different souvenirs to help us remember the places we had been too. The days went by faster than I thought they would have. Thirty-nine days have passed while we were in the various cities in Greece. On the way back to New York, Annabeth reveals that she has been the clerks at all the places that I spent money. As I drove home, I was still shocked that I handed most of my fortune to my best friend. Then, I remembered that prophecy that the old woman said to me. The first part came true on the night I picked up Annabeth. The second part was also fulfilled that same night. The final part came true only just now as I realized it. Annabeth was my best friend and she inherited the money in a way I didn't even consider possible. I shook from these thoughts, my knuckles turned white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. I said to Annabeth through clenched teeth, "Nice acting. I didn't even think you would to do that." I drove all the way back to New York Airport in complete silence, not even bothering to say goodbye to the woman that took my money.


End file.
